New Ways Old Styles
by TruNLucFan
Summary: DMHR-I changed everything, now Dracos in love with Hermione and with Lucius gone Draco feels like he could do whateva he wants. He starts dating a muggle born, starts his own band with Potter whats happened to him.... please R&R.... I sux with summarys.
1. The New Me!

****

Title: The New Me

Disclaimer: Seems Like J.K already owns them, only leaves me with the plot…….. (Muhahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!)

Plot : Hermione has changed and also Draco. With Lucius dead what will happen when two enemy's become couples how are people going to cope and deal? (couples are um… Draco/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Harry/Cho, and Blaise/Ginny.

Hermione had woken up from what seems like eternity of sleep, "Better get ready to show off my new looks."

She hopped out of bed and grabbed her towel, and started her shower. When she finished she put on a black holtertop, a green miniskirt with silver trimming, black fishnets, and her high healed boots, "Hmm… purple highlights were so yesterday." with a flick of her wand her highlights changed from purple to silver.

She put on some silver mascara, black eyeliner, and black lipstick. She heard her father call her from downstairs, "Hermione! It's 9:45 we better get going!" He was right, with that said she put on her green diamond earrings, her snake belly ring, and a black nose ring and she was out the door with her stuff in a hurry.

When they reached platform 9 ¾ she kissed both her parents goodbye before running through the barrier between platform 9 and 10.

"Herms what's up!" She turned around to see Harry with Ron and Ginny trying to catch up, "Oh, Hi Harry, Ron, and Ginny." She gave them a quick smile and headed for the train. She headed for the Head Boy and Girl compartment in the front of the train.

As she got closer she heard a guitar and a familiar voice singing:

All I am, all I'll be

Everything in this world

All that I'll ever need

Is in your eyes

Shining at me

When you smile I can feel

All my passion unfolding

Your Hand brushes mine

And a thousand sensations

Seduce me ' Cause I…

He stopped when the compartment door opened, "You?!" He said.

"Me… What about you? Your head boy?" She laughed, then heard the compartment door open from behind her.

"Ah… Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy… Here you go it's a list of passwords to each house… Good day." Professor McGonagall handed a parchment to Hermione and left, Hermione noticed Draco picking up a piece of parchment and putting in his pocket.

"So we should go…Right?" He said putting his guitar down. Draco stood up and looked at Hermione, "You're looking Quiet Different, are you sure you're not supposed to be in Slytherin Mrs. Hermione Granger-"

"Wait… You Called me by my first name… Why?????" She looked at him nervously, "Because Haven't you heard, I'm different I mean after my father received the kiss me and my mom moved into a smaller house and I guess It changed my life when I decided to have my own band and just be my own self. This is the new me, what do you know…" He said trailing off.

"Draco are you okay." He just nodded and the train had started off for Hogwarts, "Well lets go then Draco." She smiled and they both walked to the Perfects compartment, "Hi I'm Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." She said smiling, and also receiving smiles from everyone.

"And I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He smiled and both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Prefect girls shrieked in happiness, "Okay then, your new password: Slytherin is Black Burn, Gryffindor Red Goblet, Ravenclaw Blue Fire, and Hufflepuff Rose Petal. That's all, lets go Draco." He waited till Hermione exited first then followed. They walked back to the Heads compartment.

"So You play guitar?" She said taking a seat across from Draco, "Yeah I do, but I like playing the piano it's more soothing." He smiled, "Do you… well… er… do want me to play you a song?" Hermione nodded and he began to sing and strum the guitar:

If she only Knew

What I knew but couldn't say

If she could just see

The part of me that I hid away

If I could just hold her in my arms again

And just say I Love You

But she's gone away, maybe she'd stay

If she only new

If she could just feel

What I feel here in my heart

Hermione all could think was about this boy, _what's wrong with me he's my I think… enemy, but he's such a good singer.)_

She'd know it was real

Pure and true right from the start

But I'm just a man who didn't understand

What she was going through

But she's gone away, maybe she'd stay

If she only Knew

And how, how did I let her get away

'Cause love, love is so easy to feel

But the hardest thing to say

If she could just see

What I see when I close my eyes

All that I dream

Surely she would realize

But like a fool I waited much too long

To let her know the truth

She's gone away, maybe she'd stay

If she only knew

Tell me, tell me how

How did I let her get away (tell me)

Hermione kept watch and found the song very soothing, but she kept wondering why he was singing this song, 'was it for me?' she thought.)__

Cause I guess that love

Love is so easy to fell

But the hardest thing to say

If she only knew………………………………

"Sorry I had to cut it short Hermione, but I've waited to long, more like since 3rd year for this. Hermione I was wondering if you'd like to be… uh, my girl?" Hermione shot up and looked straight at Malfoy, "If you don't want to I completely understand."

"No it's just wow… um… of course I will Draco. I do have a question though… was that song for me?" He laughed and smiled, "Yeah, why was it that obvious?" Hermione giggled, "Yeah very."

Soon the train came to a stop and all the kids got off the train……

A/N: I hope you guys like it sorry for the long song.

Oh and the songs were from 98 the songs are um… well the first one is 'I Do (Cherish You) and the second one is um… 'If She Only Knew' thanks for reading it sorry It's kind of boring, but more into I think the 2nd or 3rd it'll get better… Please review.


	2. 2New Students, 1Performance

****

Title: Two New Students And a Performance

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling as you know owns the characters but own the plot oh I also on the new characters (Maddy Philips and Gus Michaels)

Plot: Maybe this time I wont tell you the plot. Muhahahaha…

Both Draco and Hermione walked out of the train both looking for their friends, "Draco I guess I'll see you inside??" He shrugged and lightly kissed her on the cheek, "So I'm guessing that's a yes Draco Ryan Malfoy??"

Draco was shock to finally hear his full name said by his own enemy turned girlfriend, "Yeah, that's a yes." He smiled and walked over to his band mate Blaise Zambini, he was about 6'1" not taller then Draco who stood 6'2 ½". Blaise had Blue eyes, short brown hair and also played quidditch with Draco, he on the other hand was Dracos drummer.

"Hey Draco my man!" He smiled "So how was your summer?"

"Mine it was perfect with my father gone I could finally live my own life you know." Draco smiled when he caught a browned haired Gryffindor looking at him.

"Hey what are you looking at ?" Draco finally snapped out of the trance he was in and looked at his friend, "Oh, nothing."

"Oh don't lie Draco, I know you too well for you to be lying to me… is it a girl you are fancying?" he said smirking.

"Actually it's this girl she's from-" before he could say anything he was bear hugged by the pug-face Pansy, "GET OFF ME YOU PUG-FACED BITCH!" Pansy stopped hugging him and walked away, "Anyways I'll tell you who this girl is inside." With no further ado they got into a carriage and were headed to the Castle

As both Hermione and Draco entered the castle Professor McGonagall stopped them, "Mrs. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, being as Head boy and girl I'd like you to make sure all students get to the Great Hall and after Dinner Professor Dumbledor would like a word with you two." once that was said and done Professor McGonagall went off to meet the first years.

"Fancy meeting you here Hermione." he smirked. He lightly kissed her on the cheek before meeting up with Blaise. _I fancy the way he smirks like that. _Hermione sighed and joined Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

Everybody quieted down once the sorting began……. Gryffindor got 15 new students, Ravenclaw 10, Hufflepuff 10, and Slytherin also got 15.

Once Professor Dumbledor stood up the Great Hall grew silent, "Welcome back to another wonderful year at Hogwarts… do mind that the Forbidden Forest is restricted to everyone… I would also like Maddy Philips and Gus Michaels to come up…" there was lots of murmurs and chit chatting going around about the new students, when the Great Hall doors were once again opened when two teenagers walked in.

The girl had dirty blonde hair down to her chin and blue eyes who stood at least 5'6" and The boy who also had dirty blonde hair only spiked up and green eyes and stood at 6'.

When they reached the stool the girl went first, "ah… yes I see…" the sorting hat finally yelled, "Gryffindor!!" Applauses were coming from every house and I mean every house even Slytherin. Next the boy, "hmmmm… very difficult…." the hat yelled, "Slytherin!!" Applauses yet again filled the great hall.

Then the head master stood up again, "Quiet Down… Well now I'd like to first call up Draco Malfoy and his Band mates." Quietly Draco, Blaise, Harry, (yup during the summer after the war Harry and Draco became friends weird huh?) the new kid Gus (Gus and Draco are long time friends still weird huh?) and Marcus Flint, "As you know these boys together are in a band called 'Spitfire', Mr. Malfoy is the lead singer/guitarist, Mr. Zambini Drums, Mr. Potter and Mr. Flint Bass, and Mr. Michaels as the other Guitarist. They will be performing a song called, 'Because of You.' " With that the head master sat down and out of nowhere three mikes (the mikes are for Draco 'lead singer' Gus and Harry 'backup') two guitars, two bass guitars, and drums appeared out of nowhere. Soon they were all set to play.

"Well before we start I just want to say that this song goes out to my leading lady, and I hope you know who you are." he smirked and they started to play:

__

-backup singers- It's all, It's all, It's all

-Draco- You're my sunshine after the rain

You're the cure against my fear and my pain

'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around

It's all

-backup singers- It's all

-Draco- It's all because of you

You're My Sunshine, Oh Yeah

Baby I really know by now

Since we met that day

You showed me the way

I felt it then you gave me love I can't describe

How much I feel for you

I said baby I should have known by now

Should have been right there whenever you gave me love

And if only you were her

I'd tell you yes I'd tell you

-backup singers- oh yeah

-Draco- [Chorus] You're my sunshine after the rain

You're the cure against my fear and my pain

'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around

It's all

-backup singers- It's all

-Draco- It's all because of you.

Honestly, could it be you and me

Like it was before neither less or more

-Draco and backup singers- 'Cause when I close my eyes at night I realize that no one else…

-Draco- Could ever take your place…

I still can feel and it's so unreal

When you're touching me kisses endlessly

It's just a place in the sun where our love's begun

I miss you, yes I miss you baby, oh yeah

[chorus] You're my sunshine after the rain

You're my cure against my fear and my pain

'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around

It's all

__

-backup singers- It's all

-Draco- It's all because of you,

It's all because of you

If I knew how to tell you what's on my mind

-backup singers- Make you understand

-Draco- Then I'd always be there right by you side…

-backup singers- [Chorus] You're my sunshine after the rain

You're the cure against my fear and my pain

'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around it's all, It's all, it's all because of you.

-Draco and backup singers- You're My sunshine after the rain

You're the cure against my fear and my pain

'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around

It's all, it's all, it's all because of you

You're my sunshine after the rain

You're the cure against my fear and my pain

'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around

It's all, it's all, it's all because of you

-Draco- You're my sunshine after the rain

-backup singers- After the rain

-Draco and backup singers- Because I'm losing my mind when you're not around

It's all

It's all

It's all because of you………

The Great hall again rose with a cloud of applauding, and once again Albus Dumbledor rose up from his seat and hushed everyone to be quiet, "Thank you for that wonderful performance Mr. Malfoy and the band." The whole band bowed and went to take a seat., "Now you may dig in…………

A/N: I hope that didn't bore you… sorry it's just I don't know, I just didn't know what to type… hope you like it please review…

The Song was:

Again 98 song which was 'Because of You'


	3. 1st Date 1st Confermation

Title: First Date First Confrontation

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm putting the disclaimer down by now you should know it's J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot and the two new characters.

Plot: Hermione and Draco go on their first date and Confronts both Harry, Ginny, and Blaise about them going out.

As they started the feast, Hermione couldn't stop thinking of a blonde hair and nice silver gray eyes.

As Draco started eating his dinner he couldn't get his mind of a certain Gryffindor girl, until he was distracted by the one and only pug-faced Pansy who apparently sat down on Dracos lap, "Oh Drakie-Pooh I missed you over the summer." she said batting her eyelashes at him, "Oh sod off Pansy, for you see I've got myself a girlfriend." Pansy suddenly looked hurt when he said he had a girlfriend.

"And who is this girl Drakie-Pooh?" She said again batting her eyelashes at him.

"If you're thinking it's you then your wrong and please stop calling me Drakie-Pooh, and one thing is for sure I'm not your DRAKIE-POOH NOW GET OFF ME!" Pansy got off, and half the Slytherin table was laughing at her and she ran out of the Great Hall crying.

When the feast was over both Hermione and Draco walked over to Professor Dumbledor, "Mrs. Granger Mr. Malfoy will you please follow me to your Head Common room." they followed Prof. Dumbledor way behind.

As they were walking both of them started fooling around until they got to a portrait of a older looking Draco and an older looking Hermione together sitting near a lake, "Ah… here it is, the password is 'Red Serpent'" and with that said, Prof. Dumbledor let the young teenagers looking at the portrait.

Draco looked at the portrait suspiciously, "Hermione don't you think it's quite odd to have a picture of us together when we are older?" He said with a questioning look on his face.

"Well I guess that is us when I think we are married, well anyways let us check are common room. 'Red Serpent'" The portrait swung open.

"Oh my god it's so beautiful, Draco lets see my room first please." She pulled Draco to her room the door had said

'Head Girl'

Hermione Granger

They entered the room it was beautiful the walls were red with a lion behind her bed which was a queen size four poster bed, with maroon sheets, gold and red throw pillows, and the canopy which was gold made out of silk. Her dresser was black with gold lacing and gold handles, a desk which was a nice shade of maroon and a maroon chair, and ect…, "Lets see the bathroom Draco." She again pulled Draco over to the bathroom, "Oh it's so beautiful." they said at the same time.

The bathroom was black marble with a Serpent and a Lion on the wall. It had two sinks which was black, one side the handles and the faucet was gold on the other side the handles and the faucet was green. It had one large shower that could fit 10 people, a Jacuzzi tub, and a black toilet.

Hermione and Draco noticed a second door which they both thought it was a linen closet, "Hey Hermione lets check that door." he pointed to the door which Hermione opened to revel Dracos room, "Bloody Hell is this my room it's so cool."

Dracos room had Black walls and a serpent behind his four poster king sized bed with black sheets, green and silver throw pillows, a black dresser with green lacing and silver handles, and black table with a black chair, "This is bloody brilliant."

Once Draco and Hermione got settled in their rooms they both went to bed.

In the morning Hermione woke up before Draco so she decided to take a shower first, so she grabbed her towel and started her shower. As she finished her shower and was about to grab her towel, when the door to Dracos room burst opened, "OH MY GOD! DRACO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Draco finally realized that Hermione was standing in front of him butt naked, "DRACO RYAN MALFOY GET OUT THIS INSTANT!" Draco finally got out of the daze he was in and ran out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. _Oh god what did I just do… wow… Hermione Granger has a beautiful body… wait what am I saying. _" Hermione are you covered?"

Suddenly the door leading to the bathroom from Dracos room opened, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING!" all Draco did was smirked at her, "Oh don't give me that smirk of yours Draco Malfoy." and with that she left and went to her room locking both doors.

Soon Draco got into the bathroom and took a quick shower and dressed quickly he put his robe on and combed his hair, ever since the 3rd year Draco has let his hair hang down in front of his face. When he was done he walked down to the common room and waited for Hermione.

Hermione dressed into a black denim miniskirt which came down to her mid thigh and a white holtertop which showed her bellybutton. She put on her fishnets and her knee high boots, her green diamond bellybutton ring, and black earrings.

She applied green eye shadow, silver mascara, glittery lip gloss, and a little foundation. When she was done she put her robe on and met Draco in the common room.

"Good Morning Mrs. Hermione Granger." he grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly, "Morning Mr. Draco Malfoy." she smiled and they both headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, "Wait Hermione… I need to ask you if you'd like to meet me in our common room for a special dinner."

"Are you asking me on a date Draco Malfoy?" she asked.

He smirked and lightly kissed her on the lips. They headed into the Great Hall only to find it looking different, "What's going here?" Hermione questioned

"Well lets go ask Dumbledor." so they walked up to Prof. Dumbledor, "Professor Dumbledor, Why is that they're no more house tables?"

"Well Mr. Malfoy the reason is because one Voldemort is dead and two I wanted a inner house relationship with all houses. Now would you two kindly take a seat." So both Draco and Hermione took a seat in an empty table. When Draco saw Blaise and a red headed girl entered the room, he waved them over. When Blaise arrived with his hand around Ginny's waist both Hermione and Draco gave them a questionable look, "Blaise what on earth are you doing with a Weasley?"

Both Blaise and Ginny sat down and told them everything and Hermione was so Happy for Ginny. When Harry, Gus, and Maddy found them they joined them at their table, "Hey Gus, Hi Harry, and you must be… Maddy Philips Nice to meet you I'm Draco Malfoy this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger, my drummer Blaise Zambini and his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. " Draco said shaking their hands.

Harry looked confused when Draco said girlfriend, "What do you mean Girlfriend Draco are you and Hermione going out or something?" Draco put on his trademark smirk, "Yes we are Harry. We just started going out yesterday." Hermione started to blush a little, " Well congrats to both of you, oh and you too Ginny and Blaise." Harry said.

Gus smiled, "Well just to let you guys know when Maddy and I came here we were already a couple. We've been together for 2 years." everyone was happy, and when they finished eating they walked around the castle for a bit. When there were only Harry, Draco and Hermione left walking Harry was filled with so many questions, "When did you decide to become a couple? Why did you start now? I mean first you were enemies now you're lovers, how?" Draco and Hermione both laughed, "What I'm just curious." Soon they stopped laughing, "Well Harry, Draco asked me in the train yesterday on the way to Hogwarts, and we did it because as you know Draco has changed he's not his old self anymore and because we were totally in love." Hermione said. As they said their goodbyes.

Soon it was night time and Hermione was getting ready for their date in the common room. Mean while Draco was getting the common room ready.

Hermione took a quick shower and dressed into a plain white holtertop dress which went down to the mid thigh. She put on her white dress shoes, she put on diamond earrings, a diamond nose ring, black eyeliner, silver eye shadow, foundation, and lip gloss. She put her hair into a neat bun, and soon enough there was a knock at her door.

She opened it to find Draco standing there dressed in a black t-shirt which showed off his arm muscles, black pants, and his hair hang down, "My Lady are you ready?" Hermione smiled and walked out of her room, "Ok Hermione close your eyes." Hermione closed her eyes while holding on to Draco who lead her down to their common room, "Okay open them."

"Oh my god… it's… it's… it's so beautiful Draco." to her surprise the dinner table was set for two and the common room was lit by a bunch of candles and the fireplace and rose petals leading for her dorm to the table.

"So Hermione Granger ready for our date?" Hermione nodded and they walked over to the table and food appeared out of nowhere and they started eating while talking about their life, "So Hermione you know we don't really know a lot about each other, and I was wondering if you'd like to talk a little later?"

"Sure… after dinner." she smiled. Soon they were finished with their dinner, "So Draco I was wondering what's for desert?" she wonder.

"A banana split." he smirked. Soon enough it was right in front of them, "Well you look very beautiful Hermione Louise Granger." he said, then leaning over and kissing Hermione lightly on the lips, "You… how bout yourself you look quite hot Draco Ryan Malfoy."

Soon after dinner they were on the couch talking about their lives, "So Draco how was life before your father died?" she asked still eating her banana split, "Why?" he looked away from her, "Do you really want to know?" she nodded, "I'll tell you every time I don't do anything he wants he'd beat me or if I don't listen or talk back he'd beat me 5-10 times a day. Happy I told you!" a tear started rolling down his face, Hermione put her finished plate on the table and it vanished. She wiped the tear lightly with her thumb, "I didn't know it was that bad. I'll tell you that I've never seen you like this Draco." he turned and looked at her, "I love you Hermione." she smiled and they kissed which turned into a make-out session, but Hermione pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Hermione sighed and looked Draco straight into his sliver eyes.

"It's just I can't believe he would do that to you." a tear rolled down Hermiones face, but Draco wiped it away and smiled.

"It's okay, but I do have two scars." He laughed making Hermione laugh with him, "There is one on my back that looks like a half heart and on my arm because I tried blocking a spell, but it hit my arm scaring me for life." He said showing her his scars, "Well it's pretty late don't you think?" Hermione nodded.

"Well then, I'm off to bed Draco thank you for this lovely night." she kissed and it turned into a semi-making out thing, "Goodnight Draco." she smiled and walked to her dorm. Leaving Draco alone in the common room.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams." He whispered as he watch Hermione disappear up the steps to her dorm.

A/N: Long and Boring huh?? Anyways please review.


	4. Now Ron Knows

Title: Now Ron Knows

Plot: Ron who still doesn't know that Hermione is dating Draco till he finds them doing something…

Hermione wakes up and takes a quick shower, she puts on tight hip huggers a white shirt and her robe. She then put her hair up in a messy bun and put a little bit of lip gloss. She started walking down to the common room when she Heard Draco strumming his guitar and singing a song from a parchment on the table. Hermione listened from the stairs while he sang his song:

__

One! Two! Three!

To every broken heart in here…

Love was once apart but now it's disappeared…

She told me that its all part of choices that you make it…

Even when you think you're right…

You have to give and take…

He stopped only to write more words on the parchment. Hermione walked down and sat next to him, "So what's the title of this song baby?" Draco stopped writing and put his guitar down, "It's called 'Last Train Home' why do you like it?" Hermione froze, "How did you know I was listening to it?" Draco laughed, "I heard you walk down the stairs then stop." He smiled and kissed her. He got up and put his robe on, "Lets go get breakfast my lady." The both walked to the Great Hall hand in hand.

"Well I'll see you soon right?" Hermione nodded and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry who was talking to Fred and George who were sitting across the table from him, "Hi Harry, Hi Fred, Hi George." She said waving at all of them. George looked over at Hermione, "Hermione why have you been hanging around with Draco so much?" Hermione stopped eating and looked over at George, "Oh… right um… it's because we… we are um… how do I put this? Um…-" before Hermione could say anything Harry said it for her, "It's because they're going out." George and Fred started laughing then Ron came and saw them laughing, "What's so funny?" They stopped laughing, "Oh nothing." they both said and left Hermione and went off to the quidditch pitch with Harry and Ron still asking about why they were laughing.

Later that day Draco brought Hermione a empty class room, "What are we doing in here?" she asked seductively.

"You really want to know?" he asked whispering in her ear then sucking on her earlobe. She nodded, "Well I thought we should have a few minutes of alone time before potions." He smiled then kissed her lightly which turned into a passionate make-session then they started going more roughly. They were still making out when the door to the classroom opened, Ron was more shocked then he has ever been, "HERMIONE!" He yelled.

Both of them stopped kissing and looked at Ron who was still shocked to see what they were doing, "OMG Ron!" Hermione pushed Draco back, "No I see how it is you do like Draco more then me ever since we all defeated Voldemort, that day on the battle field when you saved him. That's when you started liking him! Huh?! Just admit it you love him!" Draco started smirking:

__

Flash Back

"Hermione just leave I can (screams in pain) I can take care of myself now go!" He yelled. Holding his stomach and leg.

"I can't leave you Draco… I …" Before she could say anymore Draco shielded her from a spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco yelled, sending a death eater flying through the air, he got up and helped Hermione to her feet before limping to see who was the death eater he killed, "Holy shit I… I just… I just killed Flints… Flints father!" he yelled falling back.

"Draco lets go! Stupefy! Avada Kedavra!" She yelled send two death eaters to the ground. She ran to Draco and helped him, "Avada Kedavra!" She yelled sending another death eater to the ground, "Draco lets go." He stopped in his tracks and looked at her, "Hermione Granger… I… love… You!" He yelled, before getting hit by a spell. He yelled in pain, then falling to the ground.

Hermione turned around, "Avada Kedavra!" She ran over Draco and helped him up, "I think I love you too…?" They both ran and found Ron and Harry fighting off other Death eaters, "Ron your okay." Hermione ran over to Ron and Hugged him.

"Yeah are you alright yourself?" Hermione nodded

"Draco are you okay?" Hermione notice Draco was sitting on the floor holding his leg and his stomach trying to hold the blood, "Hermione you don't have to worry about me I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." Hermione knelt down and looked straight into Dracos eyes, "I know you're a big boy Draco, but that's not the bloody problem. You came here to end this, now lets go!" but Draco wouldn't budge, she didn't think before doing this, but she kissed him on the lips, "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know I really wasn't thinking." Ron looked at Hermione in shock before even thinking he got hit with a spell.

Flash Back ends

"So… What if I do love Draco more then you, what if it's true what are you going to do about it Ronald?" she waited for an answer, but he said nothing, "That's what I thought… Lets go Draco seems we're not wanted here." She grabbed Dracos hand and they walked out of the empty classroom and went to potions, Hermione and Draco took a seat together in the back till the door to the dungeon door slammed opened, "Quiet class there will be no fooling around now copy the notes on the board." he tapped the board and the notes appeared, "Today you'll be making Veritaserum. Now get to work." Hermione and Draco started working on it, when they finally got it right Snape looked up at the class, "Now I would like you to turn to your partner and see if your Veritaserum worked correctly." Ron looked over at Hermione and Draco before turning back and taking a long sip of they saw him looking.

"Okay Ladies first." Hermione took a big sip and Draco started asking him questions, "Okay lets see do you still like Ron?" Hermione was about to say no, but said, " I still do like Ron, but I don't see me ever dating him." he laughed, "Okay my last question… hmm… let me see… How much do you love me?" "I love you more then I could ever love either Harry or Ron." Satisfied with his answers Draco took a big sip also.

"Lets see Then… are you eager to get into my pants?" Draco tried saying something else like no and lie about it but he said, "Yes very, very eager it's just that I want to wait till you're really ready." Hermione smiled, "Okay… do you still like your ex?"

"No, Never ." Hermione smiled and kissed him, "Mr. Malfoy! Mrs. Granger please stop that this instant!" The class laughed and they went back to finishing the Veritaserum then bell rang. Soon they were out the door walking hand in hand, with Hermiones head resting on Dracos shoulder. Suddenly there was a flash from a camera, "That was a good shot!" Ginny said and smiled and smiled at them, "What was that for?" Hermione asked, "Oh I'm making a little year book Dumbledor said I can if I wanted, and He said he'll make copies of it and we'll sell them two weeks before school ends." Hermione laughed, "Well I hope that picture comes out good I want a copy of it." Ginny smiled, "Sure I'll get two of them one for both of you." With that she walked off to look for Blaise.

In The Great Hall.

Dumbledor got up and announced that Dracos band was going to sing another song before dinner, so Draco, Blaise, Gus, Marcus, and Harry all got up and walked on a stage Dumbledor set up for them and Draco started strumming his guitar first then the Drums soon all the instruments filled the Great Hall with music, then Draco started singing:

Stormin' through the party like my name was El Nino

When I'm hangin' out drinkin' in the back of an El Camino

As I kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name

I trashed my own house party 'cuz nobody came

Now, I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in High School

Never goin' never showin' up when we had to

Attention that we crave don't tell us to behave

I'm sick of always hearin' act your age

I don't want to waste my time

Become another casualty of society

I'll never fall in line

Become another victim of your conformity

And back down

Be-cuz you don't

Know us at all we laugh when old people fall

But what would you expect with a conscience so small?

Heavy metal and mullets it's how we were raised

Maiden and priest were the gods that we praised

'cuz we like havin' fun at other people's expense and

Cuttin' people down is just a minor offense than

It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn

I don't want to waste my time

Become another casualty of society

I'll never fall in line

Become another victim of your conformity

And back down

Don't count on me, to let you know when

Don't count on me, I'll do it again

Don't count on me, it's the point your missin'

Don't count on me, cause I'm not listenin'

Well I'm a no good nick lower middle class brat,

Back packed and I don't give a shit about nothin'

You be standin' on the corner talkin' all that kufuffin

But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffin'

Then if the egg don't be stain' you'll be ringin' off the hook

You're on the hit list wanted in the telephone book

I like songs with distortion, to drink in proportion

The doctor said my mom should have another abortion

I don't want to waste my time

Become another casualty of society

I'll never fall in line

Become another victim of your conformity

And back down

Waste my time with them

Casualty of society

Waste my time again

Victim of your conformity

And back down

He finished and saw the crowd applauding louder then ever. After that they took their seats and food appeared on the tables.

Back in The Head Common room Hermione was lying down on Dracos lap reading a book called 'Fools in Love' while Draco read the Daily Prophet, "Draco I love you."

"Wow that was random." He said putting down the newspaper down, "But I love you too." He kissed her on the forehead and continue reading, "Draco what if I told you I wanted to have your child?" Draco looked a her confusingly, "Uh… I don't know, it's up to you if you want to have my child Hermione." Hermione got up and put her book down, "I want your child Draco, but I don't want it now maybe once we're married."

Draco again put the newspaper down, "Wow… uh baby your thinking way ahead on this relationship thing, lets just think about now."

Hermione Kissed Draco and laid back down and started reading again.

Soon she fell asleep _She looked so cute when she's asleep, I should bring her to bed I'm quiet tired myself._ He got up and carried Hermione to her room and put her to bed, he whispered a spell and her clothes changed to her pjs he started to leave but stopped when Hermione woke up, "Draco can you stay with me? Please?" Draco nodded and walked over to Hermione, "You could sleep in bed with me just don't try anything you'd regret okay Draco." He smiled and kissed her on the lips, "Draco, baby sing me a song?" "Are you sure?" she nodded:

__

You're my sunshine after the rain

You're the cure against my fear and my pain

'cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around

It's all because of you

Baby I really know by now since we met that day

You showed me the way

I felt it then you gave me love I can't describe

How much I feel for you

I said baby I should have known by now

Should have been…

He stopped when Hermione fell asleep. He kissed her on her forehead before going to sleep also…

A/N: Sorry so long anyways… the songs were

Lost Prophets- Last Train Home

Sum 41- Fat Lip

98- Because Of You

Thanks for your reviews I loved them all, anyways love you guyz…


	5. The Yule Ball Part 1

Title: The Yule Ball

Plot: Hermione and Draco are supposed to open the dance, but with Draco singing how will it work out for them.

"Hermione wake up." He said, but she did nothing, "Hermione!" still nothing. Hermione giggled quietly, "You know I'm not def Hermione I can hear you." Draco sat on top of her and started tickling her.

"Okay I'm up… I'm up" she said through laughs. He stopped and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"Well hurry up we got to go to a meeting in an hour." Hermione jolted up and got out of bed, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Draco just shrugged and sat back on the bed, "Well you just looked so cute sleeping." He said looking at his nails.

Hermione grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom.

30 minutes later Hermione came down in a denim miniskirt and a black holtertop and with her hair up in a ponytail, "Draco have you seen my robe?" Draco looked up from the Daily Prophet and right at her, "Uh… I think it's up in… wait it's in my room, hold on I'll get it." "Draco what is it doing in your room?" He got up and went to get it, "I don't know guess I accidentally took it because I thought it was mine." He came back and put it on her, "Thanks."

He kissed her on the cheek and they headed to Dumbledors office, "Professor you wanted to see us?" He nodded and both Hermione and Draco took a seat.

"Well you know it's almost Christmas and were going to have a Yule ball, the only problem is that we need both Heads to open the dance, but we need a band to sing for us." Draco looked over at Hermione who was shocked. _I wonder what she's thinking, _"Professor do mean I have to dance with someone else while Draco is singing."

Dumbledor got up from his desk, "It's up to both of you if you want to dance together or not." with that Hermione and Draco left for the Great Hall. When they arrived they took their seats. Dumbledor stood up and hushed everyone, "Christmas is coming and I've decided to have a dance The Yule Ball. The dance will take place in Two and a Half weeks, our Head Boy Mr. Malfoy and our Head Girl Miss. Granger might open the dance with our first Head Boy and Girl Dance that's if we get another band. That is all." he waved his hand and food appeared. Hermione didn't feel like eating so she got up and left without saying anything to anyone, when Draco saw her he followed her, "Hermione wait up!" He yelled chasing after her, when he finally caught up she stopped and look at him, "Hermione what's wrong?"

"It's just I've always waited to dance with you and not with Ron or Harry again-" but Draco cut her off, "I was wondering if you wanted me to either sing or hire a couple of bands to come?"

Hermiones jaw opened, "You'd do that for me?" Draco smiled, "Oh my gosh Draco I love you so much!" she jumped right on him and started making out with him passionately.

Later that night Draco walked into Dumbledors office, "Professor I was thinking on hiring at least six bands it's what Hermione wants so I want to do this for her." Dumbledor nodded and Draco left.

As he was walking Draco noticed three people standing near the spiral staircase, so Draco as Head Boy went over only to find the golden trio, "Nice to see people are still awake." Hermione looked up at him, "So what did he say?" Draco smiled, Hermione knew what he meant, "OMG! Thank You Draco." She kissed him again which almost turned into a make out session before Harry coughed signaling Hermione to stop before Ron does anything stupid, "Well it's getting late you two better get to bed night Harry, Ron." She hugged them both before leaving with Draco in tow, "Night Hermione, Draco!" Harry yelled back before heading up to the Gryffindor Tower with Ron

It was Saturday so Hermione brought Draco to Hogsmeade into a shop called Dresses For all Occasions . As she was looking through the dress racks when she finally found a dress she wanted it was light blue with a slit going up to the mid thigh, "Draco I found one let me go try it on." Draco followed her and sat down and waited as she tried it on.

She came out more stunning then ever, "So what do you think?" she twirled so Draco could see the whole outfit, "It's so you…" He liked it. It was perfect light blue dress with a slit to the mid thigh, it had a strap on her left shoulder with a light blue flower on it. So she went back in and takes it off as they're at the cash register Harry and Ron came in, "That'll be 300 galleons." Hermione checked her purse, but a hand stopped her, "Here you go." Draco gave the lady, "Thanks Draco." He just smiled and they walked out Hermione didn't even say anything to Harry and Ron she was too happy to even say anything to anyone. They walked into The Three Broomsticks and ordered two butterbeers, "So Draco what are you going to ware for the Yule Ball?" he smiled, "It's a surprise." After an hour of talking and shopping Draco and Hermione Headed back to the castle.

2 weeks later:

Hermione was so Happy the Yule Ball was coming that she forgot about school all together. She walked down to the Great Hall and sat in between Harry and Fred while Ron and George sat across from them, "So who you boys going with?"

Harry stopped eating, "I'm going with Ginny."

"I'm going with Luna." Ron said with a mouthful of food.

"Ron that is the most grosses thing I've ever seen." Hermione made gagging noise, but all Ron did was smiled, "Well what about you Fred." Hermione asked.

"I'm going with uh… Lavender, and George's going with Angelina." Hermione smiled, "How bout you Hermione who you going with?" George asked.

"I'm going with Draco of course." Ron obviously got mad and left, while Fred and George started laughing, "What's up with him?"

Harry watched as Ron left, "He's kind of jealous about you and Malfoy. I mean he was really hurt after your break up, but I wouldn't think he'll like you again. It's kind of confusing really." Dumbledor got up again, "As you know the Yule Ball is in two days, the ball will start at 7 p.m. 1st years through 4th years are from 7 p.m. to 10 p.m., 5th years to 7th years till midnight. Oh and of course both are Head students Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger will be opening the Ball with musical appearances by Beyonce, Good Charlotte, Christina Milian, Usher, Heather Headley, and 98 they'll be singing one or two songs then the rest of the time our band Spitfire is going to sing two other songs. Today (Monday) through Thursday they'll be no class due to the preparations for the Yule Ball. Thank You, now you may eat." Everyone cheered when he said they'll be no classes, even Hermione cheered. Draco came up behind Hermione and whispered in her ear, "We have a meeting to attend lets go." Hermione got up and followed Draco to the meeting room where all the prefects were.

Thursday: Yule Ball

Hermione got up at 5 o' clock and went to the common room and found Draco asleep on the couch _awww… he looks so cute maybe I should let him sleep? I don't know, I want him to rehearse his music also, o god what should I do?_

Just wake him up!

Who are you? Hermione asked.

__

I'm just a voice inside your head and just go ahead and wake him don't be a baby.

Hermione shrugged and walked over to Draco, she kneeled down and pushed him lightly, "Draco baby wake up."

"10 more minutes mum." he turned around. Hermione smiled, "Draco get up sweetie Father's waiting for us get up he seems mad" Draco bolted up, "I'm awake I'm awake." Hermione laughed so hard her face was turning red and with that Draco got up into a sitting position and pulled Hermione onto his lap.

"Draco I wanted you to rehearse your song with your band and I want to be there when you do." Draco nodded and kissed Hermione, "Well if you want me to do that Hermione you better get Harry." So Hermione got off Draco and walked to the Gryffindor common room, "Red Goblet!" she yelled and the portrait sung open and she walked in and found Harry sitting next to the fire by himself, "Hey Harry." Harry looked up at Hermione and smiled, "Hey, what's up?" He got up and gave Hermione a hug.

"Well Draco wanted to see you in the Heads common room and you better bring your guitar." she gave Harry one more hug before heading to the Slytherin common room, "Black burn!" she walked in and found Blaise, Gus, and Markus sitting down talking about quidditch, "Hermione what are you doing here in the Slytherin common room?" Blaise said standing up.

"I came to tell you Draco wants you up at the Heads Common room oh and don't forget your instrument." Then she left and walked back to the head common room as she was walking back she saw Harry, "Hey Harry are you lost?" Hermione asked.

"No… okay yes I was, is it okay if I walk with you?" Hermione nodded and they walked to the heads common room, soon all the band mates were all there practicing as Hermione watched soon it was already 5 o' clock, "Well Draco my man we've to be getting ready." Blaise said getting up, "We'll see you at the dance okay." He left with Markus and Gus following behind, "Well then I'll be seeing you two love birds later." Then Harry Left.

"So how was it?" Draco asked taking a seat on the chair, "It was perfect." Hermione said. She got up and walked over to Draco and gave him a long kiss (with some tongue!), "Well I'm off to shower and get ready I'll see you later baby." Hermione gave Draco one last kiss and went up stairs and took a shower she got out and put her make up first she put some black eye liner, foundation, mascara, and some vanilla lip gloss. After she was finished with her make up she put her strapless bra on and her thong, then she started working on her hair.

She put it up into a sexy bun, and for the last part she put on her dressed…… She headed down stairs and met Draco. _She is so beautiful._

He is so hot, now that he doesn't slick his hair back…

"You look beautiful." Draco said, "You don't look bad yourself Draco." Draco was warring a nice black dress pants, black dress shirt with the Slytherin snake on the left breast pocket (w/e), his Slytherin ring, and his hair down not slicked back as always, "Well Mrs. Granger ready for the dance?" Hermione smiled, "Yes Mr. Malfoy I'm ready."

Draco and Hermione locked arms and walked down to the Great Hall and waited for the doors to open, but they could hear what's going on, when the door to the Great Hall opened then Dumbledor said, "Please welcome your head boy and girl Mrs. Granger and Mr. Malfoy." everybody started cheering loudly and soon Good Charlotte started singing 'Put Your Head On My Shoulders' soon they were on the dance floor opening the Yule Ball. Draco put his arms around Hermiones waist and Hermione put her arm around Dracos neck, as they were dancing people started coming onto the dance floor…

A/N: Sorry Boring… it'll get better soon I hope… love you all… it you want me to something in my other story you think is interesting that you want to be in my story go ahead an IM me at BloodHungry21 or e-mail me at .


End file.
